A Second Chance
by XKay41
Summary: After reviewing the arrests with General Ironwood, Professor Ozpin was shocked to see two Beacon students on that list. Now he will do everything in his power to help them overcome what they have done. If they will cooperate with him that is.
1. Chapter 1

It was finally over. After months of chasing Torchwick and the White Fang team RWBY had finally brought them down; well, not without a little help. Teams JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY had played a major role, and thanks to the joint efforts of all these young huntsmen and huntresses one of the greatest threats to Remnant has been silenced.

Many dangerous people were put behind bars. Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood were in the former's office going over all of the arrests made. _Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall, Adam Taurus… Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai? _

Ozpin paused. Where had he seen those names before? They certainly weren't making headlines from dust robberies like Torchwick, yet they seemed familiar. He reached over to the stack of in depth profiles that Ironwood was going through and grabbed the two he was looking for. The general paid him no mind as he was too engrossed with Cinder's file to notice.

Ozpin unconsciously raised his eyebrows as upon opening the files he was met with the faces to two Beacon students. Well, exchange students from Haven actually, but students all the same. Now, Ozpin was no fool. No, he has made far too many mistakes in his past to be so trusting. However he also knew that no one was truly evil. Even Roman and Cinder he believed could come back from what they have done. Unfortunately, he did not have control over this matter as it was already decided that all prisoners would be taken back to Atlas with Ironwood.

And yet, Ozpin could not take his take his eyes off the photograph of the two young thieves. He knew what they have done, what they are capable of, but he couldn't stand the thought of two Beacon students being sentenced to life in prison.

"Something wrong, Ozpin?" Ironwood asked, looking up for the first time in a while and noticing the other's expression.

"Yes actually," Ozpin began, handing Ironwood the two profiles, "What can you tell me about these two?"

Taking in their pictures Ironwood replied, "Ah yes, I've been meaning to tell you about this. Along with their ringleader, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai posed as students from Haven while working with the White Fang. These two appear to just be Cinder's henchmen, but they have been charged with theft and murder while working under her. I realize it may distressing considering they infiltrated your school, but don't worry. We've made sure they haven't left any of their work with them." Ironwood paused. "Is there a problem?"

Ozpin disregarded the question and instead asked, "How old are they?"

Glancing at the file once more Ironwood replied, "These two are both seventeen, but Cinder is in her mid-twenties. It's amazing how she was able to pass for a student for so long." Another pause, "What are you getting at, Oz?"

"My point is these two are minors, James." Ozpin answered, looking him in the eye. "I request that they stay in Vale under my watch rather than travel to Atlas with you."

"That has already been decided." Ironwood replied bluntly. "All prisoners will be in my custody until we straighten out this mess!"

Ozpin held his stare. Ironwood sighed.

"I realize what you're getting at, Ozpin, but I cannot allow it. These two are dangerous and a threat to Remnant. You can't help everyone. You should know that better than anyone. Some people just don't want to be helped."

Ozpin thought for a moment before responding, "Why not let them choose then?" Ironwood was about to object but Ozpin continued. "I'm aware of what they have done, and I do know it's impossible to help everyone, but I would still like to try." Ironwood's face remained unchanging. "They're children, James. I believe it was you who challenged how much children are capable of. I'm not asking to overlook what they have done; I'm asking that we give them a chance. If they would rather go with you then that will be the end of it. However, if they would like to stay in Vale under my watch, we give them the opportunity to prove themselves.

Ironwood closed his eyes and said, "We'll discuss this tomorrow." He stood to leave. "They will stay on the airship for tonight." As he was almost out the door without turning around he added, "I suggest you give this some more thought. This isn't exactly something you want to get involved in." And with that he walked out.

Ozpin was left at his desk looking over their files. There wasn't much on personal information as it was only compiled of their criminal records. Ozpin closed the file and walked over to the window. He gazed at the airship Ironwood was boarding and let his mind wander as he watched it take off. By the time it was out of sight he found himself thinking of a conversation he had with the leader of team RWBY.

_ I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. _He was having a similar train of thought about this decision as well. "We'll just have to wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to do what?"

Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were back in his office again. The two have been discussing Ozpin's view on what to do with some of the arrested criminals. Ozpin had slept on it, and although he stood by his decision, he would appreciate a second opinion.

Glynda, however, is usually his voice of opposition.

"I'm not positive we could get James to agree, but yes, I would like custody of Mr. Black and Miss Sustrai in regards to their actions under Cinder Fall." Ozpin said. "I would appreciate your opinion and hopefully your side."

Glynda looked at him with a skeptical yet conflicted look, and after a moment, sighed. "It's difficult to say. We know next to nothing about them besides what these files say. I only met these two once. They were in one of my classes, but I only spoke with Mercury before a sparring match." She paused, and then continued, "All I'm saying is that I do not believe it is the wisest decision, but not that it's necessarily the wrong one."

Ozpin smiled.

"Besides," Glynda added, "The less people we leave James responsible for, the better."

"Thank you, Glynda." Ozpin said as he began to walk towards the door. "Let us begin then."

"Wait, what?" she asked as she followed him out of his office, him leading her down to Ironwood's airship.

* * *

><p>Teams RWBY and JNPR were eating breakfast at their usual table in the cafeteria. This was the first meal in a long time Blake seemed at ease. Since they captured Torchwick and brought many of the faunus in the White Fang to justice, she was finally having fun with the rest of the group. Well, she did enjoy herself during their food fight, but the detention they all had for the week after ruined it a bit.<p>

"I can't believe it's really over." said Ruby, swallowing another cookie. "It's been so long since I first fought Torchwick, it's nice to know they're really gone."

"Good riddance." Yang said smugly. "After all the trouble they caused life in prison is too good for them."

Blake's smile slowly fell.

"Did you hear about those exchange students from Haven?" added Weiss. "Apparently a group of them weren't even from Mistral. They were working undercover for Torchwick the whole time!"

"Really?" questioned Jaune incredulously. "How would they even pull that off? Did they have a fake team too?"

"No, so it surprises me how they were able to hide for so long." said Weiss, crossing her arms. "It's irritating to think that delinquents such as them were even allowed into Beacon in the first place."

Blake was frowning at this point.

"Do we know who they were?" asked Ruby. "Do you guys think we had any classes with them?"

"It's difficult to say." Said Pyrrha, unknowing just how close she had gotten to one of them. "We'll just have to look for what Haven students aren't present anymore."

Blake had to stop listening; she didn't like where this conversation was going. While her friends continued on about what terrible people they must be, all Blake could think about was her own days in the White Fang.

* * *

><p>AN: I probably should have stated when this takes place. Obviously in this Cinder's faction has been taken down and they're dealing with the aftermath. I guess this be could be kind of an AU where the events in the volume 2 finale everyone was caught instead of just Roman if you want to see it that way. But I picture it as sometime after that after events we don't know yet. Either way it doesn't really matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ozpin and Glynda walked silently up the ramp and onto the Atlas airship. It was decided that Glynda would try to reason with Ironwood about this arrangement while Ozpin went and talked with the convicts themselves. There were no words passed between the two until they approached the general.

"I implore you reconsider, Ozpin." said Ironwood calmly, yet with an exasperated glint in his eye. "I can't promise you this will even be possible."

"Because you don't want it to be." countered Glynda, now fully on Ozpin's side. "That's what you and I will be discussing."

"Very well then," Ironwood said bluntly, turning to Ozpin, "They're down this way and to the right." He looked as if he wanted to say more but decided against it. Instead he lead Glynda the opposite way, leaving Ozpin to the next conversation he was about to have.

As he walked through the ship the headmaster reflected that in all honesty he knew Ironwood was right in saying that this may not work. He knew next to nothing about these two other than what was written on paper, and all that held were the wrongs they had done in their lives.

However, he also knew that anyone can come back from what they have done. While every heart is not filled with love for mankind, it is possible to make it so. Plus, to be able to pass as Haven students they must have a high level of skill with their weapons. After the legal matters were settled Ozpin hoped to make them into actual students at his school.

That is, if this next conversation went well.

Ozpin came to a set of double doors that were locked from his side. He knocked twice on the heavy metal doors. Hearing no movement on the other side and knowing they couldn't actually open the door for him, Ozpin clasped the handle and pulled it open.

Sure enough, the headmaster was met with the two teenagers he was looking for… sleeping on the floor. This room they have been kept in wasn't much of a cell as it was an empty storage area. Ozpin actually felt a bit sad at seeing the three teens curled up on the floor.

_Wait… Three?_

That was when Ozpin noticed that besides Emerald and Mercury there was a third person being kept in this room. It was another girl sleeping next to Emerald. The first thing Ozpin noticed about this girl, other than the fact that she was in the room, was her tri-colored hair. As he took a step closer to get a better look at the girl, the boy he knew Mercury sprang up and looked at Ozpin with a surprised expression.

After realizing the boy wasn't going to say anything, Ozpin stated, "Hello."

Mercury stared at him for another minute before replying a bit incredulously, "Uh… Hi." He paused for a second and after he recognized just who he was talking to, continued, "Look, we already told everything we know to Ironwood. Cinder talked about a bigger plan but she never told us what it was."

"That's not why I'm here." Ozpin said with a smile; that disarmed Mercury. "I just want to talk. You and your partner posed as students at my school correct?" When the only response he received was a nod, Ozpin decided to ask a question he already knew the answer to. "How old are you?"

Although he could tell Mercury was already surprised about his presence, whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. He looked ready to resist, but decided it wasn't worth it. Instead he answered, "Seventeen."

"That would make you a first year student." Ozpin continued. "Tell me, Mercury, have you ever thought about being a huntsman?"

"Why?" Mercury finally countered.

"Because I think you could make a great one." Ozpin explained, Mercury going silent. "You two are minors; therefore if you are willing to cooperate with me we may be able to keep you two out of prison."

"Why?" Mercury asked again, not believing what he was hearing. "Why would you even bother with us? I mean, you do know we have worked under Cinder Fall for the past three years right?"

Ozpin chuckled. "Maybe so, but you have your whole lives ahead of you. I don't believe that the mistakes of one's past defines their future. I can't promise anything, but if you two are willing to cooperate we will do anything we can so that you and Emerald can stay at Beacon." Ozpin paused to look at the mix of thoughts and conflicting emotions that were shown in Mercury's eyes. "Let me put it this way; your choices are either stay with me or let General Ironwood take you to prison in Atlas."

Mercury looked away from Ozpin for a long moment, still not able to believe what was being said. Why would the headmaster of Beacon go through all the trouble of trying to help them? Didn't he know what they have done? What they were going to do? Because of this Mercury knew there had to be some other reason, an ulterior motive for the Professor's seemingly selfless motive. However, between him and Ironwood…

"I'm sorry." Mercury finally replied. "The two of us can't stay here."

At those words Ozpin felt wholly disappointed, but knew there was nothing else to be done.

"Not without Neo." finished Mercury, looking at the two girls still asleep on the metal floor. "Your offer for Emerald and me, if you can help our friend here too, then yes, we'll do whatever you tell us."

Ozpin suddenly felt very hopefully for the three teenagers in the room. "We'll try to work something out."


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't honestly believe this would be the right decision." Ironwood said incredulously. He and Glynda had been debating what was to become of the arrested teens. They had been at this for a while and at some point the conversation shifted to the huntress's personal opinion.

"I do actually." Glynda countered. "He knows what he's doing, James. I know you feel like he's keeping us in the dark, but I can see the reasoning behind this one. You also run a school; you can't tell me you don't."

"None of _my _students have been part of one of the largest terrorist organizations Remnant has ever seen!" Ironwood was thoroughly agitated at this point. These kids were a threat to the four kingdoms. Ozpin was his friend, and he wanted to trust his judgment, but this he just couldn't allow.

On that note said friend walked into the room, finished with his conversation with Mercury. Glynda and Ironwood's discussion instantly ceased.

"How did it go?" Glynda asked simply.

"They agreed to cooperate," He said, more to Ironwood than to Glynda. "on the condition their friend, Neo would also get to stay."

Ironwood visibly cringed at this request, remembering all the trouble they had capturing the small girl in the first place. "Miss Politan is… difficult. She possesses a remarkable semblance. After being spotted it took all night to actually capture her."

"That's hardly a valid reason." argued Glynda, "Many detained criminals have powerful semblances."

"True, but that's not all." responded Ironwood, thinking about how to go about explaining the tri-colored girl. He pulled out a notepad with her interrogation answers written all over it, deciding to just show them. "She refuses to speak. When we first questioned her we thought she was just resisting, but although she wouldn't speak she did agree to write her answers down."

"So she's mute." Glynda deadpanned again.

"That's not it either." replied Ironwood. "We tested her after this exchange and found that her voice is perfectly intact, she just refuses to use it."

Ozpin now saw why Mercury had been so concerned about his inclusion of Neo, but disregarded the problems Ironwood brought up. "Even so, I am going to formally request custody of all three. What are they going to have to do?"

"Only two things actually," Glynda spoke up. "They'll need to be interrogated again; more thoroughly. Not on all the dust robberies this time, but rather on how they got mixed up in all of this in the first place. Then we will need to evaluate their abilities if we plan to enroll them into Beacon."

"Just remember this won't be like your normal entrance exam. If we deem they are too powerful that will also hurt their case." explained Ironwood. "I see now there is nothing I can do to change your mind about this. Just know that I will do everything in my power to make sure this doesn't happen."

"I'm sure you will." was Ozpin's only reply.

* * *

><p>Almost immediately after the headmaster bid him farewell, Mercury was quick to wake up his sleeping companions. He told them about their unexpected conversation at fast pace, jumbling his words more than once.<p>

"Why didn't you wake us?" demanded Emerald.

"Why didn't you wake up?" countered Mercury. "I don't care what you say; you're not a light sleeper at all!"

Neo looked up and in a voice barely audible asked, "Did he really tell you that stuff? About staying here?"

Mercury smiled, pleased that the usually silent Neo would still talk to the two of them. Emerald and he had first met Neo when they started working with Roman. Being the youngest members of the organization the three of them had bonded quite quickly. This was easy to see, as although Neo was mute to the rest of the world, she had enough trust in them to use her voice.

"Yeah, as long as we do what he says." he answered.

"And are we going to?" Emerald questioned skeptically. "Who gave you the right you the right to choose for all of us?"

"Do you want to go to jail?" responded Mercury. "Between being a huntsman and a convict I chose what I thought we all would enjoy more. Besides, do you want to stay here with the tin man any longer?"

Emerald sighed and sat down again, trying to once more get comfortable on the metal floor. "Yeah, okay"

* * *

><p>Finished with breakfast, team RWBY returned to their room to get ready for today's classes. However, about halfway through their meal the girls noticed Blake retreating back into her own world again. By this point they had learned that's just something the Faunus girl would do from time to time, but this seemed different. Blake seemed to be in the same mood she was when right before they learned what was under her bow.<p>

As soon as the door was shut Yang began to question her. "Uh, Blake? You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." she replied simply.

"Don't give us that." challenged Weiss, "After all we've been though together we can tell when something is bothering you. So why don't you just tell us this time?"

Blake closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friends reactions to what she was about to say. "You can't talk about them like that."

"Talk about who like what?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Those Haven students!" exclaimed Blake. "Everyone was going on about what horrible people they must be. You haven't even met them!"

"We don't need to." replied Weiss incredulously. "All you cared about for the past few months was catching them. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because I've been there." Blake answered sadly. "Have you forgotten what I did before this? I was a criminal too! If I hadn't left when I did I would probably be there with them." She paused before sulking away. "You don't understand."

And for once, the remaining members of her team really didn't.

* * *

><p>AN: I cannot tell you how happy I was to see my first few reviews, so thank you to Sleep Arypsure and Stormy Trix! As for updates, this was the last of what I already had written, so it will probably take me more than once a day from now on. Finally, since we really don't know a lot about our antagonists at this point, it will probably be a lot of my own head cannons regarding them (especially Neo). And although I don't see Ironwood as an antagonist in the show, he's gonna have to be here.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Emerald was uneasy was an understatement. On the bright side she was finally getting off the airship they had been locked up on for the past several days. However, being lead off by Ironwood's soldiers while following one of the professors from Beacon kind of ruined the moment.

Earlier that day her genius partner, Mercury, had agreed that they would all cooperate with Beacon's headmaster. _Idiot._ It wasn't that Emerald was completely against the idea; she didn't know what she thought anymore. She just didn't appreciate Mercury making the decision without asking her first.

Despite the situation she did allow herself to smile watching her partner walk in front of her. He was leading the way of their little prison line with herself in the middle and Neo in the back. What made this so amusing was that ever since their weapons had been taken from them Mercury had been left without shoes.

A few minutes ago- _What was her name? Goodwitch? _– had entered their makeshift cell requesting they come with her. Right now Emerald really didn't know what to expect. She knew this woman probably wouldn't be very fond of them after Mercury's little stunt in her class, but she did come with the headmaster who apparently wanted to help them…

As if to answer her thoughts Ozpin joined Glynda along with Ironwood. He was about to address the trio, but the general beat him to it.

"One of you must stay." He stated bluntly. "We will be interrogating each of you individually again. Who will it be first?"

Emerald quickly looked at her two companions and considered their options. They had already told them everything they knew about Cinder so what could they be questioned on now? One of them would stay while the others followed Goodwitch to Beacon. Well, Neo was out. She would have to do it eventually, but due to her being selectively mute it's best she not go first. Okay, so between herself and Mercury to make a good first impression…

Internally sighing Emerald stepped forward. Ironwood simply nodded and motioned for his guards to follow. Within a minute she was led away, leaving Mercury and Neo with Glynda and Ozpin.

Mercury looked at the two Beacon professors, unsure of what to say. Although, with only Neo to accompany him he knew he'd have to do the talking.

"What now?" He finally managed.

"For the time being you two will wait with us at Beacon." Replied Glynda. "Your friend will join us tonight and General Ironwood will request one of you again tomorrow." She began to lead the way off the airship, glancing at her scroll to review what she and Ironwood had discussed.

Mercury and Neo were about to follow, but Ozpin stepped in front of them first. He took in the two teens staring back at him. He has spoken with Mercury earlier and was still receiving the same unsure look from him. Neo on the other hand looked at him with an air of confidence about her. Along with her unique hair, Ozpin also took note of two things about the girl Ironwood had been so weary about.

The first was how far down he had to look to see her. With his own impressive 6'6" build he was used to towering over people, but Neo was even beyond this. As she looked up at him she didn't even appear to break 5 feet.

The second, however, caught his attention a bit more. Within her confident yet docile face were irises of two different colors; one brown, one pink. Now, heterochromia was the first thing that came to mind, but when she blinked the colors switched! Ozpin thought back to everything Ironwood warned him about Neo but discarded it for now.

Instead he rested a hand on each of their shoulders; his right much higher than his left due to the height difference. They both looked at him, Neo joining Mercury with that incredulous stare. Ozpin smiled. He realized this was probably a lot to take in. Between being arrested, locked up, interrogated, and now going back to his school they were probably on edge. Ozpin hoped he could calm their nerves in time.

"I believe you are making the right decision." He told them. "I don't know how each of you got involved in this mess in the first place, but know that what I told you earlier is true. If you're willing to work for good then I will do everything in my power to help you." With that, the headmaster released them and turned to follow Glynda.

Mercury and Neo looked at each other as Ozpin walked down the hall. They both realized that with Neo's abilities and the lack of guards meant that they could easily escape right now. However, that would mean leaving Emerald behind and needing to come back for her later. They both knew it was best to just cooperate. And yet, as they followed the headmaster off the ship they knew it was more than that for why they wanted to stay.

* * *

><p>The final evening classes at Beacon had just ended and Ruby, Weiss, and Yang trailed behind Blake out of Prof. Oobleck's class. After their exchange earlier that morning not much had been said between the girls. They had to explain to Jaune and Pyrrha then tension between Weiss and the faunus girl as they sparred, quite roughly, against each other earlier that day.<p>

Now as they walked silently back to their room it was awkward as ever as it always seemed to be with team RWBY. As they approached the fountain in the courtyard Yang decided to take it upon herself to end this little feud (again). The blonde quickened her pace from her sister's and made her way in front of her partner. Blake said nothing as she stared into Yang's violet eyes and waited for her to either say something or move.

Yang sighed, "Come on guys. Are we really going to do this again? They're finally gone! I thought things would finally be normal between all of us."

Weiss and Blake looked at each other at Yang's words, realizing she was right. Just as they were about apologize, General Ironwood's airship landed in the lot next to them.

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully the next update won't take another three months. With school starting again I make no promises though...


End file.
